<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seto has a secret by GreenMagicUser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979909">Seto has a secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMagicUser/pseuds/GreenMagicUser'>GreenMagicUser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Guilty Pleasures, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, POV Kaiba Seto, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Scars, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMagicUser/pseuds/GreenMagicUser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: I rewrote this bc I wasn't happy w it</p>
<p>Your name is Seto Kaiba and you have a kink for losing control of yourself in the worst way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seto kaiba doesnt know the definition of yearning and no one needs to tell him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry fam I decided I wanted to rewrite this bc i noticed 800 errors and it didnt flow well, so take two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Seto Kaiba and you have a kink for losing control of yourself in the worst way.<br/>You are stuck in your college class learning somthing your private tutor had taught you in high school. Your bladder twinges. Ten minutes left in class and then you can go. You curse time for moving so slow.<br/>You see someone looking at you out of the corner of your eye. Shit you were squirming too much? Who noticed? You might have to buy their silence later. You sneak a glance at them. Oh no, not him, anyone but him.<br/>Bakura Ryou. Your face lights up crimson when you make eye contact, and he has the nerve to smirk at you.<br/>He knows something. You face away from him, now uncomfortablely aware of your need.<br/>You havent spoken to Bakura in months; but you might have checked him out a time or two, discretely.<br/>With five minutes left in the class the teacher calls on you and as is custom you stand to answer the question. Your bladder spasms causing you to almost lose control of yourself on the spot. You answer as calmly as you can manage and sit back down.<br/>Just four minutes now. Ryou is still observing you. You pointedly ignore him. <br/>The teacher dismisses the class.<br/>You almost can't stand, your bladder painfully full. You can barely hold back a soft whine. <br/>"Kaiba-kun?" A soft lilting voice comes from behind you. Ordinarily you wouldn't mind hearing his voice; today not so much. "Are you feeling alright?"<br/>You can hear that damnable smirk in his voice.<br/>"I'm quite fine Bakura, now if you don't mind I need to get going." You sneer at him.<br/>"How about I walk with you?" He suggests innocuously. He's up to something.<br/>"Fine." You harshly bite out the word. You were desperate and just needed to get this embarrassing ordeal over with.<br/>You stride calmly, but swiftly, towards the nearest restroom, then head inside one of the stalls locking it behind you. You groan when you unzip your pants, taking out your now half hard cock. <br/>You're so ashamed of how aroused this makes you. You let go, finally, and it feels fantasic. The relief is nearly making your head spin. The whole time you're emptying your bladder you're shakily panting. It's been a long time since you were in this position, perhaps too long. You finish emptying out with a soft moan. You zip up and adjust to hide your now painfully hard dick.<br/>You exit the stall and wash your hands. You hear a soft chuckle. Swiftly turing around you see Bakura. How much of that ordeal did he hear?<br/>"Well, would you look at that Kaiba-kun's got a secret." He's grinning ear to ear, violet eyes sparkling mischievously.<br/>"If you tell anyone about this I'll send my lawyers after you faster than you can blink." You all but growl at him.<br/>"Oh, why would I do that when I have a way for both of us to have fun." You lock eyes with him, curious about his implication.<br/>"What to you mean by that?"<br/>"I'm proposing and arrangement of sorts," hes speaking softly, as if to a startled animal. "You get to let go of your control in the manner of your choosing, and I get to be there to put you back together again."<br/>Your face flushes dark crimson. He has you backed into a corner.<br/>When you think of letting go in front of him, your cock twitches in intrest. You look away for a moment to dry your hands off.<br/>"I suppose there could be worse people to be in an arrangement with."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seto kaiba refuses to admit he knows what a crush is and that hes caught feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, the next chapter will focus more on the omorashi aspect</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You caved, texting him for the first time since you made an agreement. It has been about a week now. It's an appropriate time to contact him. Even though you don't want to seem desperate your curiosity has been eating you alive.<br/>
Via text message, the two of you arranged for him to come over at 7pm to your manor for dinner.<br/>
You wait out the time doing busywork in your home office. Calmly sipping on your fifth cup of coffee this afternoon.<br/>
The buzzer of the manor gate rings at seven on the dot. The gate gaurd alerts you that Bakura has arrived via intercom.<br/>
You make your way to the dining room you and Mokuba use for informal meals because it has a smaller table. You instructed your staff to bring him here. You take your seat at the table. He enters the room and smiles cheerily at you.<br/>
"Good evening Kaiba-kun, may I know why you've called me here today?" He asks in a saccharine voice while taking a seat. Ah, you suppose he would have asked sooner or later.<br/>
"I wanted discuss the terms of our arrangement, negotiate a schedule of sorts." There was more than that, but you'd be dammed if you'd admit to that right now. You do your best to keep your expression neutral.<br/>
You note that he looks quite sharp in the clothes hes picked out to wear. A crisp sky blue button up shirt over a lightweight royal blue v-neck sweater.<br/>
"If that was all we could've talked over text, you know." He's smirking at you but not unkindly. "I think you actually want to have a session."<br/>
He called your bluff? That's interesting, normally only Mokuba could do that.<br/>
Thankfully, you are saved from answering right away by the waitstaff bringing out the first course. An appitizer you can barely taste due to your, preoccupied thoughts.<br/>
The rest of the meal passes in a, surprisingly, comfortable silence. However you've begun to regret not going to the bathroom before his arrival. It wasn't your intent, you simply got caught up working. Those five cups of coffee were catching up with you.<br/>
You keep your face carefully composed, and squirming to a minimum during the meal. You catch yourself thinking about Bakura, and what it would feel like to give your control to him. Your cock twitches at the prospect.<br/>
It's odd feeling like this about Bakura, the only time you'd talked with him was during battle city, but you suppose that wasnt really him. He's definitely attractive; you just hadn't paid much attention to him untill you were in several college classes together.<br/>
The waitstaff bring out the dessert you picked out specifically for him. A platter of cream puffs, his favorite. His face lights up like its Christmas. Despite not knowing much about him, this fact has stuck with you.<br/>
"Kaiba, how'd you know these are my favorite?" he smiles at you, warm and genuine.<br/>
"Lucky guess." You give him a small, gentle smile.<br/>
"Wow! The only thing rarer than a unicorn, you smiling." He chuckles softly and starts eating. You however dont particularly care for sweets.<br/>
"Bakura?" you pause for a moment, embarrassed of what you're about to confess to him.<br/>
"Yes, Kaiba-kun?"<br/>
"I might want to have a session of sorts after all." You look down at your hands, face aflame. Feeling a sharp twinge of panic in your chest. Thinking he will probably refuse and leave you here. What will he say?<br/>
You sneak a peak at him. Instead of looking disgusted, he's smiling and his cheeks are rosy.<br/>
"Wow two miracles in one day! I'm the luckiest man alive."<br/>
"Oh? Now what miracle are you witnessing?" He looks so handsome when he smiles, it offsets the ethereal, otherworldly appearance his long white hair gives him.<br/>
"Seto Kaiba, world renowned for being stoic, acting like a blushing schoolgirl asking out her crush."<br/>
You are not! However, this is something new for you. Letting your gaurd down like this is strange but alluring.<br/>
The thought of being so vulnerable in front of another person is almost enough to make you moan. You hope you can trust him; you want so badly to trust him.<br/>
"May I show you to my bedroom, then?" You offer him a soft questioning smile.<br/>
"Lead the way!" He licks some powdered sugar off his fingers and your heart stops. You imagine that tongue of his heading somewhere further south and you can barely contain yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry If you can tell that i dont have any clue what rich ppl eat, I'll leave it to yalls imaginations as a treat lol I only know things abt deserts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time for the main event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've rewritten this 5 times and I think I've got it now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You take him into your room, but are unsure of how to proceed. <br/>He smiles at you gently and takes your hands in his. There are callouses on his palms, passively you wonder where he got them.<br/>"Kaiba," he softly bites his lower lip.<br/>"Yes, Bakura?"<br/>"May I kiss you before we go further?" That was unexpected, but makes sense. You nod and lean down closer to him. You've never kissed someone before. Havent had the time, you suppose.<br/>He tightens his grip on your hands a bit, as though you'll run away at any moment.<br/>He closes the distance. His lips are soft and warm.Testing the waters; you reach up and run a hand through his hair. Its like touching fine silk. He pulls back, a tender smile playing on his lips. You're breathless.<br/>"I've been wanting to do that for a while you know."<br/>"You have?" Those words cause your chest to feel like its lighting up with fireflies, warm and bright.<br/>"I never knew how to approach you." You blush at that.<br/>Needing a moment, you perch on the edge of your bed.<br/>He takes this opportunity to rest a hand on your face, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. Your heart flutters in your chest. He may be standing over you but it doesn't put you on edge, it's actually nice. His hand moves down to your chin. There's no point in hiding how that gets you going. He tilts your head up. Then he leans in for annother deeper kiss, you nip his lip gently when he pulls back.<br/>Your bladder takes the opportunity to remind you of your need. You decide to ignore it for now.<br/>"Bakura?" You hesitate slightly, unsure on how to proceed. "May I call you by your first name?"<br/>You decided to stall instead of telling him how urgently you needed to pee. His eyes widen slightly, a soft flush adorns his cheeks.<br/>"Yes, of course I'd love that!" He grins, "May I do the same?"<br/>You nod softly, then you pull him down for another kiss. He returns the nip you gave him earlier and he then runs a hand down to your side. He pulls back tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.<br/>"How are you feeling Seto." His voice is so sweet and genuine. Could he tell you had to use the restroom?<br/>"I um," you cough awkwardly. "I really have to go."<br/>"Would you like me to hold you, in the bathtub?" He still has his hand resting on your hip.<br/>"Are you sure that's okay Ryou, you might get some of my-" You pause a moment, flustered. "My piss on you."<br/>"Oh Seto please dont worry about that. I'm here for you and to help you discover this side of yourself you've keep hiden, besides it's not like theres nothing in it for me."<br/>He pulls your hand towards the bathroom. You follow, and he sits in the tub before you can respond properly. You wouldnt know what to say anyway. It's a pleasant surprise that he isnt just going along with you.<br/>"Join me please it's silly if I'm the only one in here."<br/>You step into the tub and settle between his legs. He may be shorter than you, but that doesnt stop him from peppering kisses all over your neck and cheeks. He's attempting to help calm your nerves. His hands slip down to rest lightly on your abdomen.<br/>"Ryou," you moan softly at the light pressure.<br/>"Yes Seto?"<br/>"I, Ryou, I can't" you say flustered. Tears begin pricking your eyes. You're happy he can't see you right now.<br/>"How can I help you relax?" He gently rubs on your abdomen. Your cock twitches in response to his ministrations.<br/>"Could you kiss me some more? Maybe I could touch you as well?" His eyes widen.<br/>"Yes of course you can!" You lean back turning to face him, and plant your lips on his. He deepens the kiss and let's his hands roam a bit, exploritively.<br/>Your hands follow suit and inch up under his shirt. He gasps softly when your hand brushes what feels like a scar. He holds you tighter applying a bit more pressure to your already aching bladder. You groan and feel yourself leaking.<br/>You havent wet yourself in years and the last time you did Gozabouro beat you senseless. You wince. Ryou notices immediately.<br/>"Are you okay?" You know he wants you to be honest with him.<br/>"You dont think I'm disgusting? You wont-" a small sob cuts you off. You know Ryou wouldn't raise a hand to hit you. Not when he was being so supportive.<br/>It wasnt your fault. You know that, rationally, but you still feel panicked. You know what happened to you was fucked up and awful. You still shoulder alot of guilt about it despite your more rational thoughts.<br/>"Seto," he pulls you tighter to his chest. A hand resting in on your head, and the other gently holding your hip. "I'm not going anywhere, it's okay to let go. I would never find you disgusting for somthing natural."<br/>He gently strokes your hair and presses a kiss to your scalp.<br/>"Here with me, you're allowed to let go. I wont leave you until you're all put back together again, okay?"<br/>"Please dont go, Ryou..." you begin leaking more and the damp spot in your boxers grows.<br/>"I'll never leave you Seto." He runs his fingers through your hair in a soothing motion. "We're in this for the long haul now."<br/>His other hand caresses your hip. You can feel his erection on your arm. He really isnt just going along with you after all. You find that surprisingly comforting.<br/>"I cant hold it anymore." You cling to him your face in his chest, gasping and moaning as you finally let go. You must look wrecked. Wetting fully clothed feels so much better than you though it would.<br/>"Your doing so good for me, good job." He presses a kiss firmly to your scalp. He holds you tight until you've emptied yourself out. "Such a good boy."<br/>You look up at him and his face is so reassuring; his expression is so sweet and caring.<br/>"Would you like to get out of those wet clothes and wash off?" You nod. You start to untie your tie but your hands are shaking too much. "Here, let me."<br/>He undoes your tie and works on the buttons on your shirt. As he goes he presses kisses to your chest. He gets to your belt and you've calmed down enough to get it.<br/>"I can get that Ryou, thank you."<br/>"No problem at all!" He grins at you and makes quick work of his own clothes while you finish up. You take all the clothes and put them down the laundry chute, much to Ryou's chargain.<br/>"Seto, would you like to share a bath with me?" You glance at him and really take in the sight, he's even more handsome nude.<br/>"Is that okay?"<br/>"Of course it is, silly." He then turns and starts rinsing out the tub before filling it. You get a good look at his ass and avert your eyes to avoid getting caught staring. You cover yourself but at this point it's way to late to ignore your erection.<br/>"Ryou, while the tub fills, may I" you pause a moment to collect your thoughts. "May I suck your dick?"<br/>Hes surprised, and flushes a bright shade of crimson. He sits down on the edge of the tub.<br/>"I'd like that alot Seto." Today's one hell of a day that's for sure.<br/>You kneel in front of him almost reverently. You take his cock into your mouth. He gasps and rests a hand in your hair. You take him as deep as you can into your mouth, and begin bobbing your head up and down. Fucking your mouth on his cock. It feels so good to do this for him. Your own hand drifts to your cock. He makes a chiding noise at you.<br/>"Seto wait, once you make me cum I'll show you a great time, okay? Please be good and wait to touch yourself" the commanding tone in his voice makes you moan around his cock. He gasps and bucks into your mouth. You keep going untill he's a moaning mess.<br/>"Seto, I'm-" he moans and gasps out, "I'm cumming." He presses into your mouth and you can feel him coating your tongue in his sperm. That has no right being as hot as it is. You swallow everything he has to give you. You pull off his cock with an audible pop.<br/>"Baths ready Ryou." You reach over and shut off the tap. He grins at you mischievously before pulling you into the tub with him. The waters warm and comfortable. It takes some adjusting but you two find a comfortable position.<br/>"May I wash you Seto?" You're surprised by his suggestion.<br/>"Okay."<br/>He give you a kiss on the cheek and grabs a bottle of bodywash and lathers you thoroughly before taking cupfulls of the water and pouring them over you. At first you were tense but the feeling of his hands on your skin is soothing. This is relaxing, you realize. Being taken care of and cared for like this.<br/>He didnt mention the numerous scars on your back, you didnt mention the round scars on his abdomen.<br/>When he finishes his task, you turn to him and kiss him fervently.<br/>"Stay the night with me please." You almost plead.<br/>"Well I cant exactly go home naked now can I." He replies teasingly. The two of you laugh at the absurdity of his suggestion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give me pointers if you want, I know I'm not great at this lol I am a newb after all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seto kaiba is a bottom no I dont take concrit on that point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yay nsfw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ended up being the big spoon. He was wearing one of your shirts. It was too big for him, but very cute.<br/>His hair smelled so good and almost fruity, like oranges. He fit so pleasantly in your arms. It was like you were lovers. You feel your face heat up at the thought. You hold him a bit tighter and doze off.<br/>When you woke up in the morning, his face was pressed into your chest and his arms were tight around you. He was trembling slightly in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare? What do you do in this situation? It's been so long since Mokuba has come seeking comfort, that you were long out of practice. You settle for slipping your hands into his hair and gently running your fingers through it.<br/>"Ryou?" He mumbled something in response. "Ryou, wake up please."<br/>"Seto..." he breathed looking up at you. "You're still here."<br/>"Why wouldn't I be?"<br/>"Bad dreams suck." He scoots up and kisses you firmly. He surprised you a bit, but you respond enthusiastically.<br/>"I should pay you back for last night." He mumbles on your lips.<br/>"What do you mean?" Your lips brush when you speak.<br/>"You sucked me off and then I pulled you into the bathtub before I could return the favor."<br/>"What you did was arguably more important, to me at least." You had to avert your eyes for a moment. You then mumble, "I've never been that vulnerable before. It was nice."<br/>He pulls you into a deep, passionate kiss. He bites on your bottom lip. Was he getting off on you opening up to him? The better question is, why are you getting off to being open with him? You'd always thought you'd be the dominant one.<br/>You slide a hand down to the small of his back, and press him closer to you. His cock brushes yours and you find he's just as hard as you. You whine, sliding your hand down to grip his ass. That causes him to moan and grip your hair. Oh, you like that.<br/>You break the kiss to bite and suck his neck, leaving a hickey. You move and start on those pesky shirt buttons.<br/>Once that was out of the way you decide to kiss your way down his chest, pushing him lightly so hes laying on his back. You make it to the v of his hips before he tightens his grip on your hair, pulling slightly so you look up at him.<br/>"Seto," he has a hungry look in his eyes and that delightful commanding tone in his voice. "You know its my turn to please you, right?"<br/>You hum in acknowledgement.<br/>"Its impolite to skip your turn." He says this matter of factly. You raise an eyebrow at him in question. <br/>He pulls you up back to his mouth and you kiss him fervently. His hand touches your back, grazing the scars there and you wince a bit, surprised.<br/>"Are you okay?" <br/>"Yes. I just wasnt expecting it is all."<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>"Yes," you nod reassuringly. <br/>"Alright," He kisses on your neck and moves his hand down to rest on your hip. You moan and run a hand through his hair. You felt like you were going to burst. It feels so amazing to be here with him like this.<br/>He pushes on your shoulder and you roll with the motion so he's straddling you. He moves a hand and gently touches your nipple. That felt nice and made you gasp softly. He gently grinds on you causing you to moan.<br/>"Seto do you have any lube?" You nod.<br/>"Yes, in the second drawer of my nightstand." He climbs off you and you already miss his warmth. He retrieves the afore mentioned lube and rests next to you.<br/>"May I put on a small show for you?" He smirks devilishly. "One rule for you, no touching yourself. You think you can handle it?"<br/>"You better believe I can Ryou." You scoff. You would never turn down a challenge. Despite your confidant words you knew it was going to be difficult. You were painfully hard already. He chuckles and leans back.<br/>He pours some lube onto his fingers and starts fingering himself, right there on your bed. It's almost too much. When he starts panting your name and adding more fingers you're tempted to cave, but you wait for him.<br/>When he's good and ready Ryou lines up his hips and impales himself on your cock. You moan his name. He grabs onto your wrists pressing them up and above your head before whispering to you annother command.<br/>"Seto, fuck me until I can't walk, until I cant think of anything but you."<br/>Oh and you oblige thrusting into him with everything you have. Hes moaning your name and you're moaning his. Gasping and panting until you cum hard into him crying out his name. Not even bothering to pull out, you take his cock in your hand and finish him off. He comes over your chest and stomach in thick white ribbons of cum.<br/>He gasps when he looks down at you, clearly enjoying the sight. You pull him down for a sloppy kiss.<br/>He'd marked you with something so undeniably his and you feel so full of this feeling you couldnt put a name to. But it felt so warm and gentle you could cry.<br/>He slips off of you and you moan at the loss of contact. He moves to the bathroom and you quickly follow suit.<br/>Both of you clean up with a quick shower. He gives you a long, lingering kiss. The two of you put on bathrobes and go back to the dining room for breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Phone sex is a good time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You decide to call him while you're working on something at home. Almost two weeks had passed since that amazing night the two of you spent together. You had been texting with him fairly consistently. The two of you have also seen each other in classes at shcool.<br/>You hate to admit it, but you miss him, alot. It was nice having him around. You want to hold him again. You want him in your bed.<br/>"Good afternoon, Seto." He sounded so happy to be on the phone with you. It made your heart flutter. No, it was the coffee; it had to be. You weren't in love or anything. Right?<br/>"How are you, Ryou?"<br/>"Mmm, well I could be better." He sighs into the phone. Oh fuck that was hotter than it should have any right to be. Why was his voice so much of a turn on for you?<br/>"Is there any way I could help make your day better?" Your mouth moved before you could think about what you were saying. He chuckles.<br/>"Oh, there is one thing that would definitely make it better," You can hear him smirking. "Would you like to hear me talk about what I want to do to you the next time we meet?"<br/>"Yes, suppose I could use a break." You say while quickly saving your work.<br/>"One of the things I haven't been able to get out of my head would be cuffing your hands and teasing you while you have to piss." You make a noise you refuse to call a whine. Softly you palm yourself through your dress pants, cock already rising to the occasion. "Would you like that, Seto?"<br/>"Yes, very much."<br/>"Another thing I'd love to do is suck that amazing cock of yours." He makes a noise that you think is a moan. "It felt so good inside me, that I just have to taste you."<br/>"Ryou are you touching yourself?" Oh, that's hot.<br/>"You get me so hot and bothered, how could I resist?" He's smirking, you just know it. "The thought of you, the most powerful man in Domino, coming undone under me really gets me going." <br/>Oh that did wonders for your ego. Looks like you have a praise kink too. What a surprise. You unzip your pants and stroke your dick almost lazily, savoring another new experience with him.<br/>"Seto," he moans your name and that makes you speed up returning his moans with your own. "Please I want to hear you cum for me."<br/>You do just that, in due time, crying out his name. Coating your hand in semen, almost causing you to drop your phone in the process. You hear something similar happening on his end as well.<br/>"When can I see you? I want you to visit again." <br/>"I'm free the whole weekend. Should I bring an overnight bag?" His husky post orgasm voice is making your heart race. And that suggestion alone was almost enough to get you ready for round two.<br/>"Please do, I'd love for you to stay the weekend." Your face heats up.<br/>"Good, then, I'll see you Friday!"<br/>"Have a good night Ryou, sleep well."<br/>"You too Seto, wouldnt want you to be tired for our rendezvous," he teases.<br/>You hang up the call and get yourself cleaned up before returning to your work. Eagerly you await the approaching Friday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In which I unfortunately go ham and write about things I like to everyone's dismay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He arrives on Friday, as promised. Ryou is very punctual, you like that a lot about him. He takes what you now think of as his seat, and you being your meal. He of course loves desert the most, today you had asked your kitchen staff to make Tiramisu. <br/>When he finishes eating he stands and walks over to you, taking something out of his bag. He bows deeply and hands it to you. It's a very soft looking t-shirt. It's been a while since someone other than Mokuba had given you a gift. You're flustered by the gesture. You take it from his hands and smile at him.<br/>"I saw this while putting away the shirts at work today; I hope you like it." He looks nervous.<br/>You unfold the shirt to look at the design. It's the blue eyes ultimate dragon! Your chest feels like fireflies again. Your face heats up and you are surely bright red.<br/>"Ryou thank you so much, I really like it." He grins at you, looking completely delighted.<br/>You stand as well and sweep him up into a hug. You twirl him around and dip him into an enthusiastic kiss. When you pull apart he chuckles and the two of you stand upright.<br/>"Seto, you are one dramatic bastard," he laughs and its like a bright bell. Oh you dont know if you'll ever get sick of that delicious sound.<br/>"You shouldn't be surprised, you've seen my duels after all."<br/>He grins at you warmly, and softly holds your hands in his.<br/>"Would you like to try on your gift? I'd hate if it were the wrong size." His voice changed to something low and seductive.<br/>You feel your face heat up even more. You nod, and he grins at you. <br/>The two of you go to your room holding hands. You're almost reluctant to let go when the time comes for that.<br/>You pull up the hem of your black turtleneck and his hands follow, resting lightly on your hip bones. You get your shirt off; as you reach for the new shirt his hands play, distractedly, over your torso. You give a soft moan as he brushes one of your nipples.<br/>You pull on the shirt and he withdraws his hands to look at you.<br/>"Oh Seto! It's a perfect fit!" You blush at his attentive nature. It's not the first gift you've been given, sure. But it was Ryou and he bought you the shirt and he liked how it looked on you.<br/>That made you feel so happy. <br/>You reach out and gently cradle his face in your hands. He grins up at you. You lean down and kiss him fervently, almost desprately. He returns your kisses with enthusiasm. He pushes you gently and you go along until your back bumps the wall. <br/>He moves and begins sucking and biting on your neck. You moan and press him closer to you, with your hands on his lower back. Ryou runs his hands back under your shirt and grips your hips. You really like that.<br/>"Ryou?"<br/>"Hmm?" He hums into the crook of your neck. You take a breath and hide your face in his hair, flustered.<br/>"Thank you for coming back." You hear him laugh softly in your ear. It makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up, in a good way.<br/>"Why wouldn't I? I thought I made it clear that I want to be with you."<br/>"You did, I just wanted to show that I'm grateful is all." You mumble into his soft hair. He eases a knee in between your legs.<br/>"How about I show you how grateful I am this time?" His thigh presses into your crotch, rubbing gently. You moan. He leans up a bit and whispers into your ear, "Seto I'd like to wreck you, thoroughly."<br/>"I think I'd like that."<br/>He pulls back smirking. He grabs your arm and hastily pulls you into the bathroom.<br/>"Seto, take off your new shirt and sit in the tub for me, please," You nod and comply without a fuss. Your heart is racing.<br/>He sits in between your legs, and pushes you so your laying under him. You could get used to the sight of him over you like this. He presses his thigh against your groin again. You whine softly. He leans down and kisses your nipples and you grind on his leg. He moves his knee up, resting it on your bladder. He presses down and you keen. You see him smiling down at you and he fluffs your hair.<br/>"You're so good Seto."<br/>Your face feels like it's on fire. You lean into his touch. He presses down again and you let out a loud moan as you leak. You didnt even notice how badly you had to go. <br/>He thumbs over your nipples again before giving a sharp pinch to accompany the next press.<br/>This was almost too much. You start humping his shin like you'rea dog in heat. If you weren't so out of it you would've been so ashamed of yourself. He grabs the hair on the back of your neck and you see stars.<br/>You lose control and piss all over the two of you. You are so turned on. Your eyes are watering and it feels so good. You grasp his hips lightly and grind on his leg again desprate to relieve your need. You hear him gasp at that. You see him palming himself, panting and moaning your name.<br/>Goddamn it you're humping his leg like a dog and he's getting off on it. <br/>"We are so fucked up." You moan.<br/>"Let's be fucked up together then." He smiles down at you sweeping his hair out of the way.<br/>He looks so radiant. You cum at the sight of him looking down at you adoringly. You're overwhelmed but in the most delicious way.<br/>He unzips his pants and you lean up to suck his cock. Hes moaning your name and pulling your hair to use your mouth like a toy. For his pleasure only. It's not long before hes filling your mouth with his cum.<br/>He does something unexpected then. Leaning down he kisses you roughly. You let him press his tongue into your mouth and you kiss him hard back. You're sharing his cum and you can't help but moan. This is so depraved, and you're loving it every second of it.<br/>He pulls back from your mouth and looks at you like you're a work of art.<br/>"So pretty," he mumbles almost to himself. Gently he places a thumb your lip and whipes off some of the semen.<br/>You're too overstimulated to do much at the moment so he starts undressing your lower half, tossing both of your clothes on the floor to deal with later. He starts up the bath tap to warm it up, plugs the drain and pulls you into a tender embrace. You hold him back feeling content, fuzzy, and warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every chapter  I write for this gets more verbose, I kinda feel bad about it but I'm not stopping.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm projecting and I'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kisses you, gently pulling your hair so you look up at him.<br/>"How are you doing Seto?" <br/>"Good," you breathe out. So good, in fact that you could barely think through the fog of pleasure.<br/>The leather cuffs were tight but pleasantly so, he'd put you in a collar as well. Your baby blue button up was unbuttoned, and hanging loose off your shoulders. He was wearing your tie around his neck over his faded striped shirt.<br/>You had to piss something awful, and your cock straining in your dress pants.<br/>He steps around to stand in front of you, gently caressing the side of your face. He was beautiful.<br/>"How badly do you have to go?"<br/>"A nine," you almost whine.<br/>You were doing things differently today, he had you kneeling on the bathrooms cool tile floor. He slides a finger into the collars ring giving it a gentle tug. He then leans down and passionately kisses you. There was a damp patch starting in your breifs, causing you to shudder. This was so hot. Ryou was so perfect, standing above you like this, his hair a soft hanging curtain He pulls on the collar again causing you to sit up straighter.<br/>"Ryou," you moan, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. "I can't hold it anymore."<br/>"Then let go," he snakes his hand around to pull your hair gently. He pulls you taut like a bow string, leaning you backwards.<br/>You were tense, but quickly losing what was left of your control. The pressure gets to be too much and you cant take it anymore.This causes a large wet patch and a growing puddle on the floor.<br/>"Oh Seto you're so good for me."<br/>He kisses and bites your throat, while you empty your bladder onto the white tile floor. The tension you were holding was spent and you slump back against the side of the tub. Tears running down your face, they were happy tears. He cards a hand through your hair and goes about letting you out of the cuffs and cleaning up the floor. You undress yourself today and smile up at him happily.<br/>"Look at you, so pretty on your knees for me."<br/>He helps pull you to standing and helps you into the tub, with an already drawn bath. He places a hand on your face. "Look at me Seto."<br/>"Hmm?" You sigh at him dreamily. <br/>"Are you doing okay? You're still crying." You hadn't noticed. Reaching up, dazed, feeling the wetness on you're face.<br/>"I guess I am." Why hadn't you stopped crying?<br/>"Do you want to talk about it?" He holds your hand softly in his.<br/>"I'm happy, indescribably happy. And more relaxed than I've ever felt in years" you sigh deeply feeling a deep seated anxiety pool in your gut. Why cant you just have this, you were so calm just now why are you spiraling. Your heart clenches when you ask him:"Am I too much for you?"<br/>"No, Seto you aren't too much. Please believe me." He strokes your hair. "You're wonderful, amazing, and one of the best men I've ever met."<br/>"How do you know that? How can you be su-- mmph!" He puts his hands on either side of your face forcing you to look at him and squishing your mouth quieting you.<br/>"Ssh, Seto please take a deep breath for me, you're safe okay." He removes his hands allowing you to do so, and you take several shakey deep breaths. "Do you want a distraction or do you want to keep talking it out?"<br/>"Distract me please; we can finish this talk when I'm, as you put it, all back together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am writing so very ooc at this point and I'm 100% projecting but hey thems the breaks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>